


Denied

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Begging, Bondage, Edging, Fingering, Gag, M/M, Omega!Sendak, Oral, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Haxus could be quite a sadist when he wants to be.





	Denied

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like tormenting Sendak and since it’s Haxus Hump Day, ta daaaa! Enjoy! 
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails, has not been beta read.

He was in one of his rare moods. 

Haxus had been particularly stressed and snappish. Demanding. 

It was something Sendak rarely ever saw in his mate even on their planned fun nights. He could feel the stress and irritation radiating off him earlier when he’d returned from that meeting and he just knew things were going to be interesting tonight.

But what Sendak did not count on? Was the sheer, utter torture he was being put through.

“Come on, push your hips back. Don’t you want this Sendak?”

The commander trembled as he had his arm suspended and was sitting in their big recliner chair. His legs are held open by a spreader bar and he had a muzzle gag over his mouth. His ears lowered as his eye was glazed slightly.

Stars his slit was aching and his legs were beginning to tremble.

He weakly twitched his hips to try and do as he said but it was hard with so much restriction.

He heard his lieutenant give a sigh, before he moved his cool hands over the warm thighs, “Show me. Show me how much you want me to let you come. Show me your slit….”

Sendak groaned through the gag with his brows furrowed, “M-mmm….”

The nails dig in slightly, “Show me Sendak.”

A needy escapes him as he tried to situate his feet on the chair and slowly lift his trembling hips. He hasn’t been allowed to cum for at least….an hour and a half now. His slit was clenching helplessly in the air as he looked at Haxus blushing hard.

Haxus purred deeply, “Good boy….good boy….”

He hummed as he slips his fingers slowly inside of him and leaned in.

“Good boy’s get rewards…you are a good boy aren’t you?”

Sendak gasped and bucked his hips down weakly at the small promise of relief. He tilted his head back when a finger wiggles around inside his soaked slit. He arched when a talented tongue laps over his clit. He flicked and circled over it as he slides the one finger around against the pliant, soaked walls teasingly. He made sure to avoid that one spot deep inside. 

“M-mmmm…! Mmmmmmm!” He arched to try and ride the other’s finger with a whimper, “Plmmmm….!”

Haxus pulled back with slick staining his lips and stilled his hand, “Hmmm…..you want to come?” He licked the fluids off as they dribble down his chin.

“M-Mhm….” he looked at him pleadingly.

His lieutenant…looked pensive as he lightly rubs along Sendak’s inner thigh….then slipped two fingers inside and began to scissor him and flick over the sensitive spots within.

“MMMMMOOOHHHHHHHH!” 

He arched harshly, thighs twitching and toes curling as the pleasure overwhelms him. He looked up and blushed with tears of need and pleasure dripping from his good eye as he felt Haxus working him open.

Haxus tilted his head at him. He still had that pensive look on his face as if he was considering something.

“Plmmmm…! Plmmmmm!” Sendak tilted his head black and gasped, “Plmmmmmmmm! Lmmee cum….!” He begged through the muzzle with his head tilted back. 

Haxus clicked his tongue slightly.

“Hmmm….No.”

He gave a strained scream of frustration when those fingers move out of him and leave him empty and shaking. He looked at Haxus in a mix of pleading and disbelief as he slumps back with a wail.

“Plmmmmm…! Plmmmmm…..” Sendak cried weakly. 

He just wants to cum….!

“Shhhh, shhhhh shhh,,,.” Haxus stroked his face, “If you wait a little longer, I promise it will be worth your while….”

Sendak shuddered and leaned into the touches, closing his eye. He sniffles and gave another weak buck.

“Just remind me what a good boy you are for a few more minutes and then I’ll give you what you want….”

_Oh stars smelt me he’s trying to kill me through orgasm denial…_


End file.
